Amores Alternados
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Muchas veces buscamos el amor donde menos esta y perdemos mucho tiempo en ello, ignorando que nuestro amor eterno esta justo a nuestro lado. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

 **Este fanfic lo cree para el reto impuesto por Ariesdevirgo16, que esta de cumpleaños el mismo día que mi rubio amor, Shaka.**

 **Amiga aun me falta por lo menos dos capítulos, así que no desesperes…**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es Yaoi y contiene: MPREG (que recién me entero que es, gracias a** **mabsagitario** **), LEMON, DRAMA Y MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, así que están advertidas, no tiene escusas luego para quejarse…**

* * *

 **Amores Alternados**

 **Muchas veces buscamos el amor donde menos esta y perdemos mucho tiempo en ello, ignorando que nuestro amor eterno esta justo a nuestro lado.**

Blabla… - el rubio rodo lo ojos en un gesto de hastió, ya le estaba aburriendo tratar ese tema en la clase de literatura –

No seas pesado, Shaka – regaño su compañero de al lado –

Siempre es lo mismo – asevero el rubio – el idiota enamorado hace de todo para que la chica este bien y al final se quedan juntos, eso si no hay manzana de la discordia que impida su felices para siempre – argumento para pesar de su compañero –

Y qué más da, estamos tratando el romanticismo – sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto del otro –

Esos idiotas que hablan del amor y todo eso en sus poemas, en sus libros…- Shaka paso con asco las hojas de la separata – son unos tarados frustrados, despechados e incluso acosadores mediocres, que se obsesionaron con una persona que ni les miro o simplemente no sintió lo mismo –

Hablas como un renegado, es que nunca te has enamorado? –

Y qué más da Mu, el amor es para tontos –

Jajaja veo que nadie ha conquistado ese corazón frio – bromeo el peli lila –

Corazón? – Shaka alzo una ceja – el corazón es el órgano más corrupto de nuestro ser, el órgano que ambiciona el pecado y el que más daño hace – expreso – si hablas de amor, yo te diría mejor piensa, usa tu cerebro para enamorarte…no el corazón, ya que este te llevara a las peores opciones – concluyo su tesis sobre el amor –

Supongo – Mu se encogió de hombros –

Y es que es verdad Mu, si no dime porque rayos te habrías enamorado de Milo, a sabiendas de que tiene pareja que es Camus, él cuál es tu amigo…por favor, vamos el corazón es necesario, claro, pero no por ello se le debe hacer caso – sus palabras habían sido crueles para su amigo y lo sabía, pero debía ser sincero –

…- sus ojos lilas se concentraron en el maestro por un momento –

Mu…- suspiro sabía que había hecho sentir mal a su amigo – yo…-

No pasa nada – le sonrió levemente – cada quien tiene su concepto de las cosas – concluyo. No se hablo más del tema.

***M***

No quiero –

Vamos Mu, es el ultimo cumpleaños de Milo que celebraremos todos juntos, vamos! – instigó el rubio –

No…- volvió a negarse mientras se secaba el cabello, acaba de salir de la ducha y su amigo había invadido su habitación con la escusa de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del peli azul –

Bien y que vas a hacer? – pregunto con molestia –

Quedarme en casa – respondió sin mucho ánimo –

Que divertido – ironizo –

Porque no vas y me dejas en paz – dijo con enfado mientras una vez más se metía al baño a cambiarse –

Pues se supone que iríamos juntos, genio – alzo la voz Shaka para hacerse escuchar –

Y?, tienes pies puedes ir solo o es que yo te estoy apresando, eh? – salió diciendo esas palabras del baño ya completamente vestido –

Vienes? – pregunto con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo vestido para salir y no para dormir –

Si, sino no me dejaras en paz – respondió con una mueca –

***M***

Y tú de quien te enamorarías? – las bebidas alcohólicas habían hecho de las suyas esa noche y más en un organismo que nuca las había ingerido –

Pues…- el rubio pareció pensarlo mucho – no se –

Vamos, somos amigos – sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus pasos delataban su estado –

Jajaja…dioses, Shion me va a matar cuando te vea – rio un poco –

Papa? Donde? – el peli lila giro un poco buscando a su progenitor – oye, papá está de viaje con papá Docko, no regresara en dos..Tres…- el rubio rio un poco al ver los intentos vanos del peli lila por contar sus dedos –

Vamos te dejo en casa, que seguro mi padre me mata – ayudo a caminar más rápido a su amigo, pues el a pesar de también estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, estaba mejor parado –

***M***

Porque Shaka?, porque él no me quiere? – el peli lila lloraba abrazado de su amigo, que solo correspondía al abrazo –

Milo siempre va a querer a Camus – expreso con calma – es mejor que lo aceptes…-

No, Milo no… - lloro todavía más – Shaka porque?, porque no me quieres…- los ojos azules se abrieron un tanto sorprendidos –

Qué?...-balbuceo aun presa de sorpresa –

Porque no te gusto…- repitió ahora ocultando más su rostro en el pecho del rubio –

Creí que te gustaba Milo – murmuro en el oído del menor –

Eso le dije a Shaka para ver su reacción pero…quería a Shaka – negó y se aferro aun más al rubio. Al parecerse no se daba cuenta con quien hablaba – pero él no ama a nadie…-

Mu…- susurro mientras dejaba salir un suspiro, eso no se lo esperaba–

Tu sabes a quien Shaka ama? – El rubio vio el rostro sonrojado y empapado del peli lila, se veía tan lindo y a la vez tan gracioso, nunca lo había visto así –

No, creo que ni él lo sabe – respondió –

mmm… - el peli lila comenzó a caer en brazos de Morfeo –

Ven, te llevare a tu cuarto – hizo un intento de pararse pero el agarre del peli lila lo detuvieron –

No, no te vayas…- pidió y se acurruco aun más –

…-dejó salir un suspiro, su padre lo mataría pero no podía dejar a Mu, no después de que por su culpa estuviera en ese estado –

***M***

Mi cabeza – se quejo al sentir que esta le latía –

Eso pasa cuando bebes de más – con voz burlona expreso el rubio, que hace ya un rato llevaba despierto, pero no se había movido pues Mu aun lo tenía sujeto –

Shaka?! Qué?! – las mejillas de Mu se tornaron más rojas de lo que estaban –

Jajaja…quita esa cara – se burlo el rubio, a pesar que muy dentro de sí sentía un poco el estado de su amigo –

No te rías, que me duele – se quejo el menor con un puchero –

Vamos a hacer algo, que al rato me tengo que ir o mi padre me mata –

Sí, pero no grites – pidió con los ojos entrecerrados –

 *****M*****

 **PV: primer capítulo de este fic –reto y estoy segura que podre lograrlo! –**

 **Ikki: seguro, con lo fácil que escribiste este – ironiza –**

 **PV: ese es el apoyo que amo! –**

 **Ikki: …**

 **PV: bien chicas, besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amigos con derecho**

 **Y muchas veces tomamos decisiones que en un principio creemos correctas, pero con el pasar del tiempo nos damos cuenta que hubo un millón de opciones que pudimos considerar…**

Saldrás? – así como su voz, su físico también había cambiado. Atrás quedo juventud inmadura, ahora era todo un joven adulto –

Si – no había más que decir, ni porque dar explicaciones –

Bien – por la mirada azul sobre él, sabía que quería preguntarle algo más pero se abstenía –

…buenas noches – saludo con algo de duda a la joven que acompañaba a su amigo. No debía sentir nada, solo eran amigos después de todo –

Hola! – la señorita saludo entusiasmada –

***M***

Como te fue? – dejo salir un suspiro al llegar a casa. Había tratado de llegar lo más tarde posible con tal de no encontrarse con interrogatorio que sabía no tenía que haber, pero que habría –

Bien – respondió en un murmullo e inconscientemente su mirada busco por todas partes algún inicio de la joven que hace unas horas acompañaba a su amigo – que tal tú? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a su compañero de convivencia –

… - no respondió y tampoco es como si Mu esperara que lo hiciera, después de todo él conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que no lo haría –

Que tengas buena noche – se despidió y se puso de pie, dejando atrás a su amigo –

 _Cuantos años habían pasado desde haberse emborrachado por primera vez… 5 años?, si 5 años después de haber asistido al cumpleaños de Milo. Actualmente tenía 20 años y estudiaba medicina. Había dejado su hogar y ahora vivía en la ciudad de Tokio en Japón, un lugar bastante alejado de su hogar._

 _Había tomado la decisión de ir a estudiar a otro país, uno lejos de su antiguo hogar y de paso tenía la excusa perfecta para alejarse de la persona que lo dañaba, aunque este no sabía que lo hacía. Pero los de arriba lo debían odiar o tal vez había hecho algo lo suficientemente malo en su vida pasada como para que le pasara esto: Shaka su amigo y su amor prohibido, había llegado una tarde con maletas en mano al cuarto que alquilaba. No supo cómo reaccionar o como tomar ese suceso, solo sabía que de nada serbia seguir evitando al rubio. Al final de cuentas, Shaka se quedó y porque negarlo, así Mu también lo deseo…porque sea como sea Mu amaba al rubio aunque este no lo hiciera._

***M***

Tengo sueño – murmuro algo soñoliento, al sentir las manos traviesas del rubio sobre su cuerpo –

Si?...- pregunto un tanto juguetón el rubio –

Si, mañana tengo examen – respondió con seriedad mientras empujaba al rubio de su encima –

Y? – volvió a cuestionar con una sonrisa perversa –

 _Como habían llegado a eso?, esa era una de las tantas preguntas que Mu se hacía constantemente. Sabia cuando había empezado pero no, cómo? O sí lo sabía más quería negárselo._

 _Todo ese juego de seducción, había empezado una tarde en la que ambos se encontraban más que aburridos y encerrados en el cuarto del rubio._

 _Un beso inocente, una caricia suave y todo había salido de su control cuando el rubio decidió profundizar el contacto y aunque sabía que Shaka no lo veía más allá que un amigo, él siguió el juego…_

 _Después del acto, no hubo palabras…no hubo un te amo, nada. Y aunque Mu lo supo desde un principio aun había que albergada una esperanza._

***M***

Dolía?, al inicio sí pero ya con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a solo ser un amigo…aunque era más que eso, no? O sea no todos los amigos se acostaban… muchas veces se preguntó, en que rayos pensaba cuando acepto eso. Podía culpar a las hormonas, pero bien sabía él que había algo más allá.

…-el agua helada al contacto con su piel, le trajo una sensación de alivio – … - la imagen que estaba frente a él, era de un chico pálido y que seguramente estaba padeciendo de algún mal estomacal, y baya que si lo padecía –

Deberías visitar al doctor – le había aconsejado su amigo peli celeste, pero con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza había declinado. Mu sabía que le pasaba, no era estudiante de medicina por nada.

No puedo…- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. No estaba listo para lo que se venía y estaba seguro que el rubio aún menos, pero que podía hacer… su padre seguramente le diría de la A a la Z en sermones, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y por más que llorara o gritara nada lo cambiaria.

***M***

Puedo ser yo – encontrar un rostro conocido después de tanto tiempo y en un momento tan confuso de su vida, había sido como agua en un desierto –

Sí, claro – expreso con ironía –

No enserio – refirmo sus palabras el castaño – si Shaka no lo quiere, yo sí – las palabras de Aioria le hicieron verlo por un largo rato y tratar de captar si había algún rastro de broma en estas –

Aun no se lo eh dicho. Así que no se si lo quiera – respondió el peli lila en un suspiro –

No es necesario que lo diga, solo ver su actitud y ver como se porta contigo es suficiente –argumento el griego –

…- quería decir algo para defender al rubio, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, tal vez allá en su subconsciente él también pensaba lo mismo – yo acepte. Fue un juego de dos – al final logro decir –

Pero tú solo estas para él – alego con molestia –

Sabía a que me metía – respondió mientras desviaba su mirada a las calles que eran cubiertas por la lluvia que caía –

Tanto así lo amas? – el castaño ocultó una sonrisa triste tras el vaso –

Si – y por más que le doliera eso, era verdad –

***M***

Solo pido que respetes esta "casa" – con un tono de voz natural hablo, ocultando tras esta el dolor que lo embargaba –

Pago la mitad del alquiler – contesto con un dejo de indiferencia –

Sí, pero yo llegue antes – no quería discutir, pero las palabras de Aioria habían sido ciertas –

Nunca te habías quejado – le miro con el ceño fruncido –

Solo evita traerlos o traerlas, si? – no diría más, no dejaría salir a flote el dolor que hacían retorcerse a sus entrañas –

El acuerdo decía, tú por tú lado y yo por él mío – hablo el rubio antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla de su habitación –

Sí, pero este se rompió desde el día en que nos acostamos – susurro no para su interlocutor, si no para sí mismo. Entro a su habitación, necesitaba descansar…ya no solo era él, ahora había cierta criatura por la cual hacerlo.

 *****M*****

 **PV: Sí! Capítulo 2 y aún hay imaginación!**

 **Ikki: el mundo se acaba! – dramatiza –**

 **PV: jajaja como me rio – -.- - olvidemos al bicho alado, besos! –**


	3. Chapter 3

**Silencio**

 **Ningún delito se ha cometido por callar, y por hablar se cometen cada día muchos: el hablar es de todos los hombres y el callar solo de los discretos.**

Dos meses - susurro mientras se acariciaba el vientre plano. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que esa criatura fuera concebida, dos meses en los cuales se había torturado pensando como decirle a Shaka sobre este bebe - ... - su mirada se concentro en lo verde del parque, en las pequeñas flores - que estarán haciendo? - pregunto al viento, recordando a sus padres -

Arriba el ánimo, que no le hace bien al bebe, toma - las palabras de Afrodita, un compañero y amigo de facultad, que había llegado con un par de helados trato de alentar -

Gracias – agradecía el gesto de su amigo y las ganas de animarlo -

Y como has estado? - levanto un puntito, al no comprender la pregunta - digo, ya se fueron los mareos? -

Si, solo tres semanas estuve así -

mmm y ya se lo dijiste? - sabía que su amigo no preguntaba con maldad, si no que lo hacía porque se preocupaba, pero Mu no quería pensar en ello, ahora -

Aun no - y solo eso basto para que Dita no preguntara más. Ese día había salido con Afrodita a desechar los males de la universidad, como solía decir este, por lo que ninguno de los dos toco tema que les arruinara la salida, no después de terminar el helado -

***M***

Estas mejor? - la mirada azul de su amigo, se concentro en el ni bien puso un pie en el edificio -

Si - no tenía ánimos para hablar con él, pero tampoco podía hacerle un desaire -

Qué bueno, ya me comenzaba a preocupar tu estado - diciendo esas palabras, se había acercado lo suficiente como para que Mu sintiera su espacio personal invadido - ... - le tomo suavemente de las mejillas y las acaricio con ternura - así esta mejor...- dijo refiriéndose al color sonrosado, natural, que sus mejillas tenían -

Yo...- dio un paso atrás, alejándose lo suficiente del rubio como para que este le soltara - tengo que hacer...- sin más que decir y ocultando bajo un silencio eterno lo que quería expresar se dirigió a su cuarto de donde saldría solo con la llegada de su castaño amigo, Aioria -

***M***

Estas saliendo con el? - más que una pregunta, eso le pareció un reclamo -

...- no respondería, porque después de todo no era una obligación explicar sus acciones -

Estas molesto? - y creyó no poder contestar esa pregunta sin sonar hipócrita y es que, sí lo estaba y no solo con Shaka sino con el mismo -

Quieres? - le ofreció un poco de su ensalada de frutas, tratando de desviar el tema y de la misma manera de no contestar su pregunta -

Mu - la pequeña sonrisa que había plasmado en su rostro se desvaneció al ver la mirada molesta de Shaka - no quiero que te dañe...- le dijo de manera suave a tiempo que delineaba los labios rosas del menor - ... - un beso suave. En verdad lo quería y mucho, pero solo como amigo...cierto? -

... - quería alejarse y no dejar que el rubio lo volviera a besar, pero, maldito cuerpo que se negaba a obedecer y malditos los sentimientos que albergaba por él -

***M***

... - en el eterno silencio tomo una decisión: debía alejarse de Shaka, no porque él se lo haya pedido o porque no quisiese al bebe, Mu quería alejarse y poder pensar con claridad sus actos. Tomar una decisión con el cerebro y no con los sentimientos - si debemos estar con papá, mas adelante nos volveremos a encontrar pero si no...- sus ojos se cristalizaron ante la idea de dejar atrás todo, pero ahora no solo podía pensar en él sino en la criatura que cada día crecía más -

Mu - miro con curiosidad el actuar del peli lila, que le daba la espalda - quieres algo en especial, saldré y bueno...no se tal vez quieras algo que traiga al regresar - hablo mientras se acercaba un poco al ojí verde -

No, nada - su voz sonó temblorosa y no quiso voltear porque sabía que su llanto había dejado rastro -

Estas bien? - pregunto mientras lo giraba con algo de fuerza pues Mu se negaba a dejarse ver -

Solo déjame, solo - pidió y desvió el rostro. Shaka lo estaba mirando con confusión y el ceño fruncido -

... - decidió hacer caso a lo pedido e ignoro a su impulso de abrazarlo y tratar de reconfortarlo, así como de preguntar qué pasaba, no era tonto y aunque trataba de no prestarle atención, Shaka sabía que algo ocurría con Mu, algo que los estaba distanciando demasiado -

***M***

En silencio y con el corazón doliente, escucho las palabras de esa mujer... Shaka, sería padre. Irónico?, mucho, Shaka seria padre pero no del hijo que Mu esperaba sino de esa mujer que le miraba sonriente.

Felicidades - no pudo sentirse mas hipócrita al decir esas palabras, pero que podía hacer? Mu no gritaría, no lloraría, no le reclamaría nada a Shaka. Después de todo era mejor callar, dejar que todo siguiera su curso , el solo velaria por su bebe -

Gracias - una sonrisa de agradecimiento muy leve, para alguien que sería papa, pero no tenia ánimo para más -

Bueno, yo tengo que...- no sabía que escusa dar con tal de salir de ese lugar y llorar todo lo que guardo - mañana viajo y debo alistarme - no dijo mas, solo se giro y camino lo mejor que pudo...un desmayo -

***M***

Porque no me lo dijiste? - en una camilla, en el hospital de la ciudad, escuchaba el reclamo de quien era la persona que amaba -

...- desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos para darse fuerza -

Ese bebe...es...- un brillo que no hubo cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada, apareció con la sola idea de que Mu estuviera esperando un bebe suyo -

No, es de Aioria - había tenido que tomar valor para decir ello, mucho valor. No quería al rubio a su lado por una obligación, además había otro bebe en camino que también lo necesitaba como padre -

... - sus puños estrujados con demasiada fuerza revelaban que esa respuesta no le había gustado, los ojos brillosos delataban que le había dolido - bien - no dijo mas, no reclamaría algo que sabia no tenía derecho, solo se giro y salió del lugar - duele - ya en un lugar apartado por fin dejo salir el dolor causado y la rabia al mismo grado -

... - en el silencio de la habitación se permitió confesar lo que no pudo frente al rubio - si, Shaka este bebe es tuyo... - se cubrió el rostro con una brazo, mientras trataba de controlar el llanto y sus sollozos - perdóname...-

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: No! Shaka, si es tu hijo! - T.T**

 **PV: no te escucha tarado... - se limpia disimuladamente las lágrimas -**

 **Ikki: por qué?! - zarandea a PV -**

 **PV: x.x**

 **Ikki: no lo dejes así! -**

 **PV: xd - no...res...pi..ro...-**

 **Ikki: .* - la suelta**

 **PV: nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decisión**

 **La vida tiene una manera muy peculiar de enseñarte, hay dolores, alegrías y tantas experiencias que se llegan a experimentar que a un determinada edad ya sabes los golpes y los evitas, sabes de dolores y los curas... todo eso es la universidad de la vida...**

Dejaras la Universidad? - la voz de Shaka, que después de saber del embarazo y que Mu le dijera que era de Aioria, se había tornado dura. Un tono de voz que el rubio jamás uso con Mu, no hasta ahora -

Las instalaciones de un hospital nos son adecuados para un gestante - respondió sin apartar su mirada del libro de medicina -

Y que dirá Shion? - pregunto con exasperación al ver la indiferencia de Mu. Si había algo que Shaka detestara era que Mu lo ignorara -

Eso es asunto mío - contesto con enfado, últimamente le era difícil controlar sus emociones, lo cual sabia se debía al feto que se desarrollaba en su interior -

Que cinismo! - soltó con veneno esas palabras antes de abandonar el edificio. Se sentía herido, traicionado, burlado, molesto; sentía que era víctima de un engaño -

No pasa nada - murmuro con tristeza y suavidad acariciando su vientre - papá, aun debe madurar y yo, igual - un par de lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas, las cuales apuro a limpiar. No debía deprimirse, eso no le hacía bien al bebé.

 _***F***_

 _Haces una torta? - pregunto con curiosidad y con el ceño fruncido -_

 _Si, papá me enseño a hacerlo! - respondió con desbordante alegría, mostrando sus dientecitos de leche y sus ojitos brillantes -_

 _mmm...y para qué? - sus pequeños pies lo llevaron a mirar más de cerca las acciones de su amigo -_

 _Como que para qué? - el menor frunció los labios y volvió a sonreír - Asmita cumple años! - dio una respuesta rebosante de alegría -_

 _Haces una para mi hermano?, porque nunca me hiciste una a mi - miro infantil enfado y celos, el como su amigo mezclaba los ingredientes -_

 _***M***_

 _Shaka! - la voz en tono de regaño de su hermano le hicieron pegar un salto - porque lo hiciste? - la mirada del pequeño ojí azul se concentro tras el mayor, encontrándose con un lloroso Mu que se aferraba a la pierna de este -_

 _Yo...- nunca había sido su intensión hacer llorar a Mu. Shaka solo había querido que la torta fuera para él - discúlpame - el rubio mayor sonrió un poco al escuchar el tono arrepentido de su hermano, y aunque no pudiera verlo estaba seguro que se estaba aguantando las lagrimas. Pudo también sentir como el agarre del pequeño Mu se aflojaba y como sus sollozos se acallaban, su hermano había convencido al peli lila -_

 _Bien, bien...niños - suspiro con resignación, no podía enojarse con niños de diez años - vengan, vamos con los demás... - expreso antes de dejar atrás la cocina de la casa, y también a los dos niños que no sabían como actuar -_

 _***F***_

Preparas una torta... - ver a su amigo en la cocina y mezclando ingredientes para hornear una torta, le trajeron recuerdos de infancia -

Si - verlo allí, en el mismo lugar después de diez años, le trajo sensaciones que no sabía qué hacer con ellas - pero no te la comas, si? - pidió con una sonrisa juguetona -

...? - esa reacción lo había desconcertado, no esperaba que Mu le dijera eso - no, ya no lo hare - negó y sonrió también. Por ese momento en ese instante, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en dejar la tensión de lado, y disfruta el Vigésimo quinto cumpleaños de Asmita sin incomodidades y molestias que arruinaran la celebración –

***M***

Odio el momento en que salió por aire fresco y más aun el parecido que compartían su hermano mayor y él, así como el que Alta también se pareciera a Mu. Verlos allí caminando juntos, mientras de tanto en tanto se regalaban una caricia o un beso, era como verse a Mu y a él...pero esa era una ilusión, la cual no podía volverse realidad, ya no...

Mu esperaba un bebé y este era de Aioria, quien se supone era su amigo. Y bueno él, Shaka, también estaba con la soga al cuello literalmente, pues también Hane esperaba un bebé...el cual dudaba fuera suyo, pero mientras no lo confirmara no podía hacer mucho, además, ya no había por quien no querer a Hane y a la criatura.

Tal vez, solo tal vez si Mu estuviera dispuesto a comenzar algo distinto…

Estaba dispuesto a no darle importancia al hecho que el bebé no fuera suyo. Shaka estaba dispuesto a aceptar la responsabilidad y paternidad del bebé, porque el rubio ama...

No! Shaka quería a Mu, porque era su amigo y no quería que sufriera. Eso solo era cariño, cierto? O tal vez era AMOR?, no eso era imposible.

***M***

La decisión que tomes sea cual sea, quiero que la pienses muy bien - las palabras de su hermano y quien ya estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en su vida, le hicieron asentir y soltar un suspiro. Aun no tenía nada claro, por eso es que no sabía que decisión tomar -

No sé qué hacer… - mirando al cielo y soltando un suspiro, expreso -

Piénsalo como la persona razonable que eres, luego mira tus motivos, y sobre todo mira y piensa en el bebé que esperas - aconsejo Atla mientras lo atraía a un abrazo de apoyo y confort. Mu se permitió llorar en el regazo de su hermano mayor -

Quieres que te sea sincero - después de llorar por largo rato y al fin desahogar sus sentimientos, Mu levanto el rostro empapado y sonrojado, fijando su mirada lila en la verde de su hermano que le sonreía con suavidad -

De qué? - se atrevió a cuestionar al ver que el mayor no continuaba -

Siempre creí que Shaka y tú, terminarían juntos antes que Asmita y yo - rio un poco al ver un sonrojo en su pequeño hermano - siempre estaban juntos...- Mu desvió la mirada al ver la picardía en la mirada esmeralda -

Pero por nuestras decisiones y errores, no podrá ser...aunque yo lo quiera así...- una vez más las lagrimas acudieron a su llamado. Definitivamente sus hormonas estaban alteradas - mi bebé y yo, nos iremos a China - Atla dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar la decisión y palabras repentinas de hermano, pero no diría nada. No ahora, tal vez luego lo haría –

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola!, hola!, lindas! Disculpen la demora pero ando re ocupada con la tesis y el trabajo…**

 **Ikki: ah! – Grito de chica – que rayos te pasa Esmeralda, ya te eh dicho que uses una máscara… -**

 **PV: que gracioso, ya quiero verte como quedas después de no dormir tres días…-**

 **Ikki: señores de Resident evil, ya encontré el zombie que se les escapo…jajajaja…-**

 **PV: yo te voy… nos leemos…- cae dormida –**

 **Ikki: se murió? …- la mueve con el pie -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confusión**

 **El confundirse y el cometer errores es humano, algo natural. Las confusiones y los errores son parte de crecimiento, del aprendizaje, pues así se adquiere experiencia. Una confusión y un error cualquiera lo comete, pero no todos pueden corregirlos y superarlos...**

Rayos...- Desvió su mirada. No le agradaba nada lo que se mostraba frete a él. Desde niño, se había dado cuenta de esa fascinación que Mu tenía para con su hermano. Por ello, verlos allí conversando, mientras compartían una banca al pie de uno de los arboles, le revolvía algo en su interior.- Por eso...- una sonrisa amarga y una mirada nostálgica, se instalaron en él - NO - sacudió la cabeza y trato de quitarse esos recuerdos que habían llegado a su mente -

Estas bien? - la voz de su padre le hicieron levantar la mirada y concentrarla en él -

Porque no debería de estarlo? - contesto con indiferencia -

Te noto extraño - su padre se recargo en el barandal del balcón, y concentro su mirada en el extenso jardín, lugar en el que Shaka había estado todo ese tiempo - desde que llegaste - agrego y volvió su vista al menor - que paso? - su mirada busco el descifrar el porque del comportamiento de su hijo menor -

Estoy bien - miro con seriedad y cubrió su semblante de frialdad para ocultar lo que en verdad sentía -

Sí, claro - ironizo el mayor - Shaka soy tu padre, te conozco y además de ello eh sido joven, eh pasado por mucho...puedo saber qué pasa con solo ver el semblante de las personas - sonrió levemente - no eh vivido 43 años en vano - concluyó -

Si lo sabes, porque preguntas entonces - respondió con fastidio -

Porque es mejor oír que hablar – alzo los hombros y los dejo caer con descaro –

... no sé qué me pasa - al final acepto y dejo atrás al sujeto frio -

***M***

Esa es tu decisión final? - pregunto una vez más Asmita - Aun hay tiempo – trato de persuadir -

Si - dejo salir un suspiro - pero hay un gran túmulo de emociones en mi y se han mezclado con mi razón, creándome confusión - miro con tristeza la copa del árbol - no quiero cometer un error que después no pueda reparar y mas allá de ello me aterra esta confusión que siento - sus manos juguetearon nerviosas -

Te da miedo equivocarte, dañar a tu bebé, a Shaka y a ti mismo - concedió el rubio -

Si, por ello quiero alejarme por un tiempo y poder pensar con calma en mi siguiente decisión - llevo su mano derecha a su vientre - iré a China, pasare un tiempo con papá y de paso le digo lo acontecido - suspiro con nerviosismo, al solo pensar en la reacción que tendría el peli verde al enterarse de todo - y pediré su consejo - finalizo -

Si has tomado esa decisión - Asmita simplemente asintió. Conocía a Mu desde que este era un niño de 2 años, sabio como era por ello sabia que seria difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión -

***M***

Lo QUIERO porque es mi amigo - poco le faltaba para gritar – y quiero su bien – eso lo dijo ya en un tono más calmado, al reparar que estaba alzando la voz –

Porque lo digas de esa manera no significa que sea verdad - a pesar de que jamás había consentido en que sus hijos le alzaran la voz, le había hecho gracia la reacción de su "Benjamín" - porque lo niegas?, porque tratas de aferrarte a esa "verdad" que sabes no es cierta, que te daña, te causa confusión y te esta llevado a cometer errores - con voz calma hablo y miro con atención las expresiones de su hijo -

Tienes que tener siempre la razón, Shijima - miro con abatimiento a su progenitor - pero, aunque sea cierto que amo a Mu, él...- su mirada una vez más se fijo en los dos individuos que estaban conversando bajo el árbol -

Una vez dijiste que Mu, te quería a ti - recordó el pelirrojo -

Si lo recuerdo, así como el castigo - bufo con molestia, lo que hizo que su padre riera -

***M***

Te irás? - sus cejas se fruncieron al ver como Mu caminaba hacia la salida con sus maletas - porque no me lo dijiste? - reclamó -

Si ves para que preguntas. No es mi obligación - se limito a decir y sin mirarlo siquiera, solo se concentro en seguir su camino -

Mu - lo detuvo de la muñeca cuando el peli lila se disponía a pasar junto a él - que paso? - la pregunta descoloco un poco al menor, pero supo a que se refería -

Paso que...me enamore - respondió con voz entre cortada y trato de retener las lagrimas - que me ilusione...y tome decisiones que causaron confusión en mi interior...dolor y ya no... - tiro de su brazo, buscando librarse para salir de allí lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieran. Necesitaba huir, necesitaba estar lejos de Shaka...del amor, de la ilusión, del dolor, de la confusión...- ... - al fin dejo salir las lagrimas cuando supo que Shaka no lo vería - hermano...- sonrió entre lagrimas al ver a su hermano esperándolo en el auto. Agradeció internamente el que este lo llevara al aeropuerto -

***M***

Me enamore - repitió en un susurro las palabras de Mu, tratando de entenderlas. Una vez más estaba confundido, pues no sabía que quería decir Mu; se había enamorado de Aioria? O se refreía a él?... porque era tan difícil comprender a Mu?! - me enamore...- repitió una vez más esas palabras, buscando en ellas la respuesta y claridad para toda la confusión que lo embargaba -

Puedo golpearlo? - Shijima sonrió antes las palabras de su primogénito -

Ya está sufriendo mucho - negó suavemente -

Por idiota - sentencio sin reparo Asmita -

Quien habla? - la molestia de Asmita no paso desapercibida para Shijima -

Los escucho - la voz cansada de Shaka callo las palabras que iba proferir el rubio mayor -

***M***

Sería un viaje largo, después de todo era un viaje de continente a continente. El tiempo suficiente para pensar, para relajarse y para...

Bebé...- dejo salir un suspiro y respiro profundo, así unas cuantas veces. La criatura estaba dándole malestares, los cuales esperaba solo sean pasajeros - tranquilo...- acaricio su vientre con ternura. Ya se notaba su estado, no por algo llevaba seis meses encima, casi siete...los cuales debía cumplir en la casa de Shijima, lugar en el cual se había alojado por el periodo de cumpleaños de Asmita y Shijima, a quienes quería mucho, también se quedaría para el de Shaka pero...las cosas no son siempre como las quieres.

Estas bien? - su hermano, a quien no esperaba le acompañara, le pregunto con preocupación al verlo un tanto pálido -

Si, solo está un tanto inquieto - respondió en un suspiro largo y le señalo su vientre -

Tal vez la criatura no quiere irse de Grecia y dejar a su padre - comento mientras le tendía un poco de agua -

...- ya sabía que su hermano le reprendería cada oportunidad que tuviera por ello decidió callar -

Mejor? - pregunto con algo de temor al ver a su hermano asentir lentamente - pudiste esperar a que naciera...- el malestar había pasado, al parecer solo había sido un efecto por el cambio de presión -

Nadie pidió que vinieras - expreso ya un tanto molesto, apenas y llevaban una hora de vuelo y su hermano lo estaba estresando -

Uy, que carácter - sonrió un poco - pobre mi sobrinito, que padre gruñón le toco - rio al ver la molestia en su hermanito-

Son lo cambios hormonales - se excuso Mu -

Aja...- ironizo-

Ya quiero verte cuando estés esperando un bebé – gruño, contagiándose luego de la risa de su hermano. En verdad necesitaba reír aunque sea un poco -

 *****M*****

 **PV: un capítulo más y faltan tres o cuatro...no sé si podre lograrlo...- T.T -**

 **Ikki: con lo rápido que escribes... - expresa mientras se mira las uñas -**

 **PV: me encantan tus palabras de apoyo - ironiza -**

 **Ikki: y quien te apoya? - mira de un lado a otro como buscando algo -**

 **PV: muérete pajarraco... - ò.ó -**

 **Ikki: no, estoy bien así :-) -**

 **PV: me despido, besos! - sale a buscar algo con que golpear al fénix -**

 **Ikki: baja eso...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dolores**

 **Dolores, llegan cuando menos las esperas pero después de supéralos puedes disfruta de la victoria que hay tras ellos…**

La regañada de su progenitor había sido más leve de lo que en verdad esperaba. Aunque si era sincero de regaño no hubo nada, por muy el contrario, Shion le había recibido con lo brazos abiertos y de igual manera a su bebé. Se notaba ilusionado con ser abuelo, que otra cosa.

Y pensar que yo me preparaba para una muerte súbita – rodo los ojos al ver como su padre se encargaba de complacerlo en lo más mínimo –

Deberías estar agradecido – Atla le sonrió y le mostro un ropón celeste – es unisex – declaro al recordar que Mu no le había dicho que iba hacer el pequeñín, y eso que ya estaba cerca de cumplirse los 9 meses –

Es niño – respondió a la pregunta muda de su hermano –

Oh! Un primogénito! - bien Docko era el más emocionado –

***M***

Te seguirá torturando – chasqueo la lengua con molestia al escuchar a su padre hablar –

No sabes leer! – le señalo la puerta, en la cual había un claro papel pegado que decía no jodan –

Sí, pero no entiendo el idioma soez – se encogió de hombros –

Significa que no molesten! – siguió en la misma posición, tirado sobre su cama –

Ya deja de hacer berrinche, que ya estas grandecito – reprendió el mayor – son estos los momentos en los que pregunto, porque rayos los consentí? –

Si no tienes más que decir – le señalo la puerta –

Vaya con los jóvenes de ahora – negó y salió del lugar, no sin antes tirarle con su móvil – por lo menos atiende a la chica – sin más salió de la habitación, dispuesto a dejar a su hijo y su berrinche –

Hane?...y a hora que quiere – bufo y tiro el móvil a algún lugar de su habitación – casi dos meses sin saber de ti…- suspiro con pesar -

***M***

Padre…- llamo al peli verde que hablaba de solo los dioses sabían que, con la dependienta de aquel lugar – padre – insistió al ver que este ni caso – SHION! – grito ya con enfado al saberse ignorado, haciendo que el peli verde fuera hacia el lo más rápido posible –

Qué?! – pregunto con nervios al ver a su pequeño sostenerse su pancita y respirara agitadamente –

El bebé…- suspiro y aguanto los dolores –

Qué?!, no… ahh! Llamen a la ambulancia – Mu se dio el tiempo de rodar los ojos al ver la histeria de su padre. No había duda de que su padre era un histérico – ayuda! –

Pa…pá…- llamó tratando de tranquilizarle –

Donde se metieron Docko, Atla y Asmita cuando se los necesita – bufo y zarandeo al pobre chico que había ido a ver qué pasaba y de paso había llamado la ambulancia –

***M***

El dolor no había sido nada, comparado con lo que ahora sostenía en sus brazos.

Después de un largo procedimiento, unas horas de dolor y hasta lágrimas derramadas, al fin había nacido el pequeñito por el cual daría todo.

Lo debo llevar…- la enfermera s tuvo que enfrentar a la mirada asesina de Shion, que se negaba a dejar a su nieto y eso que ya sabía el procedimiento –

Papá, solo hace su trabajo – Mu sonrió y le entrego a su bebé –

Como se llamara? – la enfermera interrogo –

Aarman – contesto con una sonrisa, que por muy verdadera y dulce que fuera, Shion sabía y el mismo Mu sabía no era totalmente feliz –

***M***

Que paso? – Shijima miro con curiosidad a su hijo, que estaba con el ceño fruncido –

Hane perdió al bebé… - dejo salir un suspiro – al parecer, no se cuidaba como debía y… - negó levemente –

Que chica para más irresponsable – imito el gesto de su hijo – y como esta ella? Digo el bebé estaba por los siete meses o algo –

Según me informo una compañera, lo había perdido a los tres mese cumplidos – se encogió de hombros –

Qué?, pero…-

Me vieron la cara, padre…- suspiro con pesar – el "bebé" que esperaba no era más que mera escusa para seguir juntos, o bueno para yo estar con ella – resumió la situación –

Ya, y por ello deje que Mu y mi nieto se fueran – lo dijo como si nada –

Qué? –

Veo que la inteligencia no la heredaron - dijo irónico –

Shijima, dime que no…- balbuceo un poco al no poder pronunciar las palabras que su cerebro había procesado –

***M***

Si Shaka lo veía, era obvio que se daría cuenta de inmediato que le había mentido. Aarman era una viva imagen del rubio, lo único que tenia de Mu era el tono de su piel.

Te dije que mientras más lo negaras, más parecido seria – Atla sostenía la manita de su sobrino que reía de cuando en cuando de las muecas que este le hacía – es su viva imagen. Verdad que te pareces a papi – le hablo ahora al bebe que rio –

Es mi turno…- Shion por poco y pasa sobre su primogénito con tal de ver al bebé – si, hermoso como su abuelo – sonrió con orgullo –

Lo dices por mi padre o por ti? – Asmita expreso mordaz, haciendo bufar a Shion y reír Atla –

Que gracioso…- expreso irónico y le tiro con lo primer que encontró, un pantaloncito – la envidia, vedad bebé…- le hablo como si fuera niño pequeño –

Háblale normal no como retardado…aunque es mucho pedir para ti, no Shion? – Asmita volvió al ataque –

Porque Atla?!, porque?! – Dramatizo – teniendo medio mundo para elegir, elegiste a este bicho cegatón…- señalo al rubio que solo frunció el ceño –

***M***

Porque no me lo dijiste?!- exigió una respuesta –

Disculpe me puede traer agua – Shijima ignoro olímpicamente a su hijo y pidió a la aeromoza que asintió –

Oye te estoy hablando! –

Hace tiempo que no iba a China, como estará Asmita? – Pregunto como si la cosa no fuera con él –

Me ignoraras? – lo miro con ojos entrecerrados –

Ya habrá nacido Aarman? – siguió con su monologo –

Sabes cómo se llamara? – expreso con dolor acumulado –

Yo le pedí que lo nombrara así – al fin respondió –

Me odian, cierto? – Shijima rodo lo ojos, odiaba cuando su hijo se hacia la víctima o hacia berrinche. Y se recriminaba haberlo consentido –

No, pero con que no te amiste con Mucito y mi nieto se vaya, te vas al demonio – ese era su papá tan directo como Asmita y él mismo podían ser –

 *****M*****

 **PV: se acerca el Final!-**

 **Ikki: y? yo aun veo que falta muchas cosas para que el reto sea cumplido…-**

 **PV: …T.T-**

 **Ikki: XD –**

 **PV: ò.ó –**

 **Ikki: . -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inicio y Final**

 **Todo tiene un inicio y un final. Nacer inicia la vida y morir la finaliza...**

Las lluvias invernales eran molestas, sobre todo cuando no hay nada que hacer en casa.

Esto es molesto - se quejó el rubio -

Todo te es molesto - expreso Mu con algo de burla en su voz-

Sí, hay problema alguno? - pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona -

No, pero gruñón quiere que lo dejes de imitar - rio un poco al ver la cara del rubio-

Jajaja - rio con ironía, mientras apresaba al peli lila contra la cama, de su habitación -

Ay! Shaka estas pesado - se quejó pero aun mantenía su aire juguetón -

Estas insinuando que estoy, gordo? - levanto una ceja y acerco más su rostro al de Mu -

No pesas como una pluma - contesto ya más serio -

Si? - Shaka estaba demasiado cerca, para nervios de Mu -

Bájate - pido en un susurro, al tomar un poco de conciencia de la situación -

Estoy cómodo - Shaka parecía disfrutar de la situación -

Me estas aplastando - se quejó y removió un poco, buscando de esa manera sacarse al rubio de encima -

Mejor...- Shaka había logrado colocarse en medio de las piernas del peli lila -

Yo...- la posición y la situación, no era nada buena -

Que pasa? - sus respiraciones chocaban -

Shaka... - su nombre había sido pronunciado de una manera que, había despertado algo en el -

El beso que había iniciado como un roce, se había intensificado a tal extremo que ambos jóvenes, habían olvidado su situación de amigos.

El beso, pronto fue poco para lo que sus cuerpos pedían. Entre caricia y caricia, las ropas habían sido desprendidas de ambos cuerpos y en busca de satisfacer aún más las ansias y sensaciones de ambos, la boca de rubio dejo la del peli lila para posarse en su cuello.

Su cuello fue recorrido por la boca hambrienta de su mejor amigo y Mu se deshacía en suspiros, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda, hombros y pecho del rubio, tratando así de devolver en algo las caricias del de ojos azules que cada vez bajaba más...

Sentía las piernas de Mu acariciar las suyas, para luego abrirse ligeramente y dejar que se posicionara entre ellas, logrando así acomodarse mejor para seguir besándolo y frotar un cuerpo contra el otro.

Ah! - soltó un gritito de dolor y una cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos fuertemente cerrados al sentir como Shaka había introducido uno de sus dedos para prepararlo - duele...- jadeo antes se sentir los labios del oji azul sobre sus labios -

... mmmm...- solo basto unos minutos para que su entrada estuviera lista para recibir la hombría de Shaka, quien se dispuso a penetrarlo lentamente, tratando así de evitar el mayor dolor posible en su peli lila amigo -

Ah! - se retorció un poco de dolor, pero dejo que Shaka siguiera entrando - ah...du...e...le - jadeo a lo que Shaka espero a que se acostumbrara para después empezar con suaves embestidas que aumentaron según las exclamaciones de placer de Mu y los suyos. Tiempo después todo había terminado en una explosión de placer y deseo que dejo agotados a ambos.

***M***

Llegamos - su padre se veía realmente ansioso, lo cual Shaka lo atribuyo a la emoción de conocer a su primer nieto -

Me di cuenta - bufo más para ocultar los nervios que le traía el pronto encuentro con Mu -

Sería más factible ir a la casa de Shion y ver a mi Aarman o ir a un hotel? - se preguntó así mismo en voz alta, Shijima, como si de esa manera le pidiera parte de opinión a Shaka -

Seria mejor ir luego - expreso con la voz modulada -

Mmmmm - el pelirrojo pareció pesarlo mucho - no, vayamos con Shion - le encantaba hacer sufrir a su hijo, pues no oculto la sonrisa que le causo ver la postura nerviosa del rubio-

Pero... - quiso replicar, pero su padre ya estaba haciéndole señas a un taxi. Su padre lo odiaba, estaba seguro -

***M***

Qué bueno es volver a casa - Shion dejo salir un suspiro de alivio -

Eso lo debería decir Mu - Docko que venía más atrás del peli verde y con Aarman en brazos, hablo -

Ignorare eso - diciendo eso se acercó a su esposo para reclamar el bebé - ven mi amor, ven...- Shion no podía estar más encariñado con el bebé, pero no era el único ya que Docko de igual manera desde que se lo cedieron, no había querido separarse de el - dámelo...-pidió con el ceño fruncido al no ver intensiones del oji verde de entregar al pequeño -

Esta cómodo - negó, para luego pasar junto a un molesto peli verde y acomodar la pañalera en el mueble, para luego sentarse él y mecer al bebe que dormitaba, todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Shion y la de sus dos hijos que no estaban de acuerdo con el proceder de sus padres -

Docko! - llamo en todo de advertencia -

Pobre de Aarman - Atla no comprendía nada a sus padres -

A este paso mi bebe va hacer muy engreído - sentencio Mu, mientras negaba -

Están emocionados - Asmita comento -

Y como no? Si mi nieto es una hermosura... - los ojos de Docko brillaron -

Dale, enserio? - Atla negó ante el sarcasmo del rubio para luego ayudar a Mu a ir a su habitación, debía descansar -

Cuando dejen de atormentar a mi bebe lo suben, si? - pidió a lo que lo mayores asintieron -

***M***

Padre...- quiso detener la mano de su progenitor que se acercaba al timbre de la casa - yo...- todo paso en cámara lenta después de que el timbre sonó -

Sr. Shijima - Atla había atendido, al inicio los miro desconcertado y luego los miro con una leve sonrisa - Shaka... pasen... -se puso a un lado -

Atla, donde esta? - a la pregunta del pelirrojo Atla simplemente le señalo la sala, solo eso basto para que este fuera de inmediato a ver a su nieto -

Estas bien? - la voz dulce del peli lila le hizo regresar a la realidad -

Si, bueno... porque no me lo dijo? - le miro con ojos dolidos -

No me corresponde a mi decírtelo - negó Atla - pero deben arreglar esto, por el bien de su hijo y el de ustedes - le hizo un gesto de que le siguiera, llevándolo así al lugar donde estaba los padres de Mu, su hermano y también su padre...y su hijo -

Aarman - llamo Shijima, que tenía al bebe en brazos, milagrosamente habida podido quitárselo a Docko - es... - sus ojos azules se posaron en los azules del bebe - hermoso - concluyo -

Ve...- Atla empujo al rubio un poco para acercarse al donde estaba el pequeño -

Los ojos de Shion y Docko no se posaron nada amables sobre el rubio, pero no dijeron nada o hicieron algo para molestarlo.

Puedo... - pidió casi en un susurro a su padre que le miro por un rato para luego cedérselo - ... - era una copia fiel a él, cuando era bebe. Aarman era su hijo, y no era solo porque físicamente eran iguales, solo con sentir ese cuerpecito en sus brazos, le traía un calor indescriptible -

***M***

Sus lilas ojos se abrieron lentamente, dejando al sueño atrás y permitiendo que quien le llamara pudiera saberse escuchado. Los ojos soñolientos, se abrieron grandemente al reconocer a quien le llamara.

Shaka - el nombre salió en un susurro incrédulo -

Mu - desde el momento en que puso un pie en la escalera, supo que debía poner todo su valor y empeño para solucionar todo con Mu -

Que...como...? - su cerebro a un no se daba a la idea de que Shaka estuviera en su habitación -

Vine porque me di cuenta de algo que quise negar, desde tanto - suspiro y se acercó a un más al lecho de menor - quise negar, que te amaba...te amo - se corrigió y desvió su mirada sonrojado y más al ver la mirada incrédula de Mu sobre el - me porte como un idiota, lo sé y el venir aquí después de tanto y decirte esto, sé que no es suficiente y que tampoco quitara todo lo malo que te hice pasar, pero yo... - callo un momento y busco la palabras adecuadas - estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdones, quiero ser digno de tu amor y de ser padre del hermoso bebe, de Aarman y poder darte todo lo que no te di durante todo este tiempo - tomo la mano de Mu y callo en espera de una respuesta. Había dejado hablar al corazón -

... - que diría, jamás espero eso. Desde que abandonar la casa de Shaka hasta el día de hoy, su decisión había sido no acercarse más a Shaka, dejarlo ser feliz con Hane y no decir nada...pero y ahora que diría - yo...Hane, ella...-

Nunca espero un bebe mío, solo quiso darme esa responsabilidad - explico, sorprendiendo al peli lila - por eso te alejaste y no me dijiste nada, cierto? - era sabido por Shaka que Mu prefería sufrir el, que las demás personas lo hicieran -

Yo, Shaka, porque ahora...- sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar todo lo que había soportado y callado, al ver al rubio con otras personas -

Porque soy un idiota - respondió con una sonrisa amarga - que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía, hasta que creyó perderlo en brazos de Aioria y aun así seguí siendo un cabeza hueca - negó y apretó un poco la mano de Mu -

Yo no sé... - Mu quiso por primera vez el poder de detener el tiempo y poder tener así el tiempo necesario para pensar en todo lo acontecido, pero...no podía y tampoco podía negar que solo bastaban esas palabras de arrepentimiento y esa mirada sincera para perdonar al rubio - no solo fue tu culpa...- dejo las lágrimas fluir y una sonrisa florecer - ambos cometimos errores...- devolvió el apretón de mano -

Mu...- compartió las lágrimas y la sonrisa de su amado - gracias...- no resistido el impulso de abrazarlo y tampoco el de probar esos labios que durante, lo que fueron para el Shaka años, no había tocado -

Todo había iniciado con un beso y también había terminado con un beso. Un capitulo terminado en sus vidas, pero también un inicio para uno nuevo, el cual esperaban no sea tan malo como este.

 *****M*****

 **PV: y termine!, sé que fue después del tiempo aplazado pero la Tesis y el trabajo me tienen a full, por ello pido su comprensión -**

 **Ikki: que record! -**

 **PV: te daré la razón por primera vez, pues tienes razón, uno de mis fics que eh terminado rápidamente -**

 **Ikki: ya y los demás? -**

 **PV: algún día...-**

 **Ikki: contigo no se puede...- niega-**

 **PV: besos y espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todas por leer y comentar!**

 **Ikki: ...**

 **PV: reto cumplido! Feliz cumpleaños Ariesdevirgo16...con un día de retraso...jajaja -**

 **Ikki: no le veo el chiste! -**

 **PV: nos leemos!**


End file.
